Perfume
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: A Chase and Kimiko one-shot! I love this pairing and I don't get why hardly anyone ever uses it...


Perfume

A Chase and Kimiko One-shot I thought of in Canada on my last family trip up there, which was like two days ago… It's one chapter, so get over it when you finish…

It was Kimiko's turn to guard the Shen Gong Wu vault, and she was _extremely_ bored. Nobody had tried to steal any of the Wu in months why would that change now? So, to relieve the intense boredom that plagued her mind, Kimiko had gotten out her PDA and was messaging her best friend from Japan, Keiko. Keiko kept asking her questions about evil vegetables and hot crocodiles.

Kimiko furrowed her brows together, trying to understand what her friend was asking her. Keiko never made any sense when it came to questions. She always made up her own words for everything. Kimiko groaned and began to write her buddy back.

**Outside the vault, heading in…**

Chase Young, the 'hot crocodile' that Keiko was referring to, was sneaking into the Shen Gong Wu vault at the Xiaolin temple in order to steal a certain Wu he needed for a plan to destroy his enemies. He was heading in as his Dragon (personally I think it looks like Godzilla, but that's just me) form, in case he encountered some trouble once inside.

Currently, he was climbing inside, via the roof ceiling thing, and was scaling down the walls. As he slowly made his way down, an intoxicatingly sweet aroma greeted his nostrils. He stopped and sniffed the air. A very low purr erupted from the bottom of his throat.

Kimiko looked up; she thought she had heard a cat. Was Chase sending his cats in to attack? She wouldn't put it past him… Then she heard it again, the low sort of growling noise. She jumped to her feet and looked around nervously.

That was when she spotted him, the large dragon like creature on all fours staring directly at her. Its tail was swatting back and forth slowly, it seemed calm.

"Chase?" Kimiko managed to find her voice. She noticed him moving and she tightened her fighting stance, prepared for an attack.

But Chase did not attack, to her surprise, he circled her a couple of times, sniffing the air around her and releasing that low purr with each step. Kimiko didn't understand the purr; it was too gentle to be growling and too low to be a happy purr. (Happy like pleased by being petted, sickos…)

Chase finally stopped circling Kimiko and got to his two feet, morphing into his human form. He slowly approached the nervous girl. With each step, Kimiko felt more and more afraid. What was he planning? Chase always thought before he did anything, something Raimundo never did, and this quiet, calculating attitude of his frightened her.

Chase moved so he was a little to the side of her, but mostly behind and he placed his large hands upon her petite shoulders. He gently rubbed his thumbs in a circular motion on her shoulders as he leaned into her and inhaled her scent.

He recognized this smell, it was the perfume she had worn when she was pretending to be Jack during that one showdown, and he hadn't lied when he told her he liked it. The perfume was sweet like berries and intoxicating like the smell of flowers.

After he had inhaled her deeply, Chase moaned softly and spoke, "I do so love that perfume…"

Kimiko was lost for words, but she needn't speak, Chase took her chin in his hand, and he turned her to him. Once he had the angle necessary, Chase seized the moment and kissed her. Kimiko felt high as his tongue traced every crevice of her mouth, and the way he moved his lips against hers, Chase was a magnificent kisser.

It was then they heard it, a soft gasp that came from the doors to the temple. They both looked up quickly and saw little Omi standing in the doorway; gaping at them.

Omi rubbed his eyes, and when he opened them he saw Kimiko sitting with her back facing him, typing on her PDA. Had he imagined what it? He looked around, confused; there was no sign of Chase Young, so he assumed he must have. He spoke, "Kimiko?"

"Yah?" she replied, not looking away from her PDA screen.

"I am here to take my shift of guarding the vault, if you please," Omi said in his overly polite tone.

Kimiko got up and mumbled a simple, "Kay." She walked out the doors and looked up to the sky. There she saw the outline of Chase in his dragon form, hopping from rooftop to rooftop and somehow she knew, things would never be the same between the two of them again. And she was okay with that.

"Thank Kami for whoever invented perfume"


End file.
